Antennas are commonly attached to utility poles and other tall structures. Conventional means of attachment primarily focus on securing the antenna to these structures, and the orientation of the antenna is subject to the movement of the structures to which the antenna is mounted. For example, as poles and other structures tend to sway and move due to wind, and expand and contract due to changes in temperature, antennas are subject to the movement of the structure to which it is attached.
Additionally, antennas may experience significant wind load because of their surface area. The wind load may cause the antennas to sway and move and a direction of transmission (and/or reception) may be difficult to maintain.
Hence, more robust solutions for antenna mounting and alignment are provided.